


For My Love

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Free Verse, Gen, Literature, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic poem for my lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Love

Deep pools of chocolate  
That I get lost in so easily.  
A voice so soothing and calm,  
I can never hear enough of it.  
Hair silky and smooth,  
Soft curls of honey wheat.  
Happiness' gentle voice,  
As intoxicating as the smiles that come forth  
Like rainbows after a hurricane.  
Kisses, soft or strong, that leave me breathless.  
Arms so strong yet soft,  
Giving hugs so warm and comforting.  
Safe and secure,  
I spent my happiest nights with him.  
The soft whispers in the night,  
Sweet words exchanged in shared breaths.  
Large hands holding me,  
Caressing my face as we lay in total peace.  
My muse and Adonis,  
My knight and lover.  
Passions alight in his eyes,  
As bright as the sun.  
Love overflowing,  
Filling me to the brim.


End file.
